


I don't wanna be your friend

by babycronuts



Category: Glee
Genre: Bi, Bisexual, Bullying, Cheerleader, Cunnilingus, Eating Disorder, F/F, Faberry, Fingering, Gay, Glee - Freeform, Glee Club - Freeform, Homophobia, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Oral, Pan - Freeform, Pansexual, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, cheerios, hevans, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycronuts/pseuds/babycronuts
Summary: Title inspired by "i wanna be your girlfriend" by girl in redRachel swore she hated her. That perfect girl, who ignored anyone beneath her. With her beautiful blonde hair, ponytail swishing from side to side, brushing her neck,  laughing with her friends, mouth curving into that enchanting smile everyone adores. Everyone loved her. It felt so unfair, all Rachel ever wanted was to be appreciated and loved by those around her. She has the whole entire school envying her.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! 'I don't wanna be your friend' is a Faberry Fanfiction, originally written for my instagram page @fqberriess, but this is the uncensored version ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and any comments or opinions are much appreciated! <3

Rachel swore she hated her. That perfect girl, who ignored anyone beneath her. With her beautiful blonde hair, ponytail swishing from side to side, brushing her neck, laughing with her friends, mouth curving into that enchanting smile everyone adores. Everyone loved her. It felt so unfair, all Rachel ever wanted was to be appreciated and loved by those around her. She has the whole entire school envying her. 

Rachel would be a star one day, she knew it, but it was her, that girl, that beautiful girl that made her feel so incomplete, so inadequate. She walked past her locker everyday, side glancing her, it seemed as if she was staring down at her, granted she was taller, but there was something in that stare, that spoke a thousand words; “you are beneath me”. She gave her a look that said “I could squash you between my finger and my thumb.” Squish. Making Rachel disappear into nothing. She had that power, a beauty, in which she could crush anyone she wanted and entice people to be near her, longing to be with her. 

Rachel Berry. She was really all she wished to be. Genuine and caring, but determined. Popularity was draining, but addictive. She loved the way they admired her saying she was beautiful, it was the best feeling, they thought she had it all figured out. Life was good for Quinn Fabray, according to any bystander, but it wasn’t, because all she really wanted was for that girl to love her. How she wished she hadn’t so badly fucked everything up with her. If she could see that she cared and that she deserves better than the nose picking, fumbly, bumbly, Finn. She didn’t deserve her though, with her naturally beautiful smile, her deep brown eyes, so easy to get lost in, walking past her locker, Quinn stared at them, she looked scared, intimidated. She wished she didn’t, but of course she did, She always yelled at her and teased her, like the idiot she was, all for popularity. She couldn’t let that go, it would put her right back where she was... Lucy. She could never be her again. 

When she knew they were moving to Lima, Lucy Quinn knew she had to change. The rage inside of her, the anger to be the person she wished she could be, knew she had the power and drive to become, came full force over the Summer Holidays. Endless nights of exercising and starvation, skin care routines and blonde bleach haunted her, but now she could look in the mirror, wing her eyeliner and walk down those corridors and be stared at, yearned for, it was intoxicating. But in no way, fulfilling.


	2. Chapter 2

On her way to class, books in arms, Rachel turned around to see a familiar smiling face and black combat boots.   
“Kurt! How are you?” Rachel smiled. 

“Oh, as good as I could be, since we’ve got Schue next class,” he rolled his eyes, Rachel giggled, Kurt lifted an eyebrow quizzically “please don’t tell me you still like him!”

“Oh God no! That was for a few days, he’s not that bad a teacher.” Rachel shrugged. 

“Yeah, maybe in Glee Club, but he’s the WORST Spanish teacher! Thank a God I don’t believe in that I’m doing French as well, otherwise anyone looking at my scores would think I was really bad at languages!” Kurt sighed, breathlessly. 

“God Kurt, you’re actually crazy! You do too many demanding subjects! I am actually in awe of you!” Rachel looked up to see her taller friend’s blushing face. 

“Thanks Rach! I just want my chances of getting into a good acting school to be as high as possible!” Kurt huffed. 

“I get that, it’s scary to think that we might not make it, but we can’t lose hope, we’re only juniors and have so much more experience to be had!” Rachel smiled up at him and he nodded at her until he felt a tap on the shoulder, turning around instinctively, to see his step brother, trying to nuzzle into the crook of Rachel’s neck. 

“What are you saying about getting experience.” He kissed her neck and winked, making the shorter girl blush. 

“Oh Finn, nothing like that you perv,” Kurt rolled his eyes “we were talking about acting experience and doing our best in school, so we can make it on Broadway.” Kurt held his head high, looking forwards, to the mass of people, who would one day see him completely differently. 

“Righttt okay, you think way differently than me bro!” Finn said scruffing up Kurt’s hair as he laughed. 

“Not the hair Finn!” Kurt stomped looking at Finn and storming off, probably to the nearest bathroom, mumbling curses he thought no one could hear under his breath. 

“So babe, have you chosen a song for Glee Club?” Finn asked, hoping the answer was yes, so he didn’t have to think of anything that his girlfriend could like, he loved her and all but it was difficult to know what she wanted. Most of the time he couldn’t even figure out what he wanted for breakfast, let alone choose a duet appropriate for his girlfriend in a Club she loved more than anything else. 

“Of course Finn,” she chuckled, rolling her eyes “We’ll be singing “Don’t go breaking my heart” by Elton John, a classic love song, that will highlight both of our voices perfectly.” Rachel beamed up at her tall boyfriend, linking onto his arm. 

“But, isn’t that guy like, really gay.” Finn asked.

“What’s wrong with that Finn?” Rachel asked earnestly, pain in her eyes from the words that had been said. 

“Oh no nothing wrong with being gay, it’s just, I’m not gay and you aren’t and we don’t wanna look gay!” Finn said defensively. 

“Okay, I’m glad you said that, but we are still singing it, plus there’s nothing gay about a girl and a boy singing a love song together!” Rachel said linking her arm with Finn, who nodded aloofly, seemingly seeing her point and continued walking to Spanish class.


	3. Chapter 3

She sat up straighter in her chair as she saw the short brunette enter the room with her mammoth boyfriend, Quinn cringed every time she remembered she used him to climb her way to the top, the way his mouth tasted like cheezels and his tongue charged into her mouth, it was disgusting, but she pretended to like it, popularity was her idol and she would continue to worship it. Rachel giggled at some idiotic thing he said as she sat down in the seat in front of him. Quinn stayed glaring at them when one of her friends snapped her out of her daze. 

“Q, hello, did you not just hear me?” a girl with a long dark ponytail said looking to the fairer girl next to her who was nodding along aloofly.   
“What?” she asked dumbly. 

“I was just saying, how dumb does Berry look? That stupid animal sweater and leg warmers? Does she know weather it is?” The girl scoffed while looking outside to the blaring sun outside. 

“Anyone would look stupid with that bafoon on their arm.” Quinn rolled her eyes, deflecting the focus from Rachel. 

“But Quinn, didn’t you date him?” the blonde girl asked, pulling two strands of her fringe out of her scalp, mouthing the word ‘ow’. 

“Yeah Britt, but when he was cool, the quarterback, he could have warts and he’d be cool,” she said to the seemingly understanding girl “but now it’s that Sam guy, you should go for him Q.” The dark haired girl twirled her ponytail, waiting for Quinn’s reaction. 

“Oh how hard it is to be head cheerleader.” she sighed sarcastically, laughing as the dark haired girl whacked her arm. “Ow Santana, aggressive much!” She yelled in mock anger. 

“Oh you have no idea,” she chuckled, looking Quinn up and down. She just rolled her eyes, glad something could take her mind off the stupid oaf playing footsies with Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

The students sat in their class, chanting what was apparently Spanish, Santana rolled her eyes at their teacher’s terrible pronunciation and the only thing on all of their minds was that bell. The torturous sound at the beginning of the day, but heaven’s bells as it chimed to finish their class, permitting them to go on a lunch or recess break. Once it finally chimed everyone stood up, hardly listening to whatever their teacher was saying about homework. Rachel looked back for a second to see if Kurt had caught up to her, hearing the teacher say,   
“If you’re in the Glee Club, don’t forget about your duets on Thursday!” Rachel nodded, turning back to her teacher courteously.   
Mr.Schue looked expectantly at the 3 girls in the back who tried to walk even faster than they already were to get out of his view, in fear of further embarrassment. 

“Have you chosen a duet partner yet?” She asked frantically, once she’d pulled her friend’s arm around hers to hold firmly.   
“I have an idea of who I’d like to sing with.” Kurt smirked at Rachel, he then started looking around the lockers, as if trying to spot someone. 

“Who is it? Don’t tell me it’s the new kid!” She said excitably.   
“The bleached blonde? Well, I exposed him in the locker rooms today and he wasn’t totally opposed to me standing by while in the shower, so possible gay boy in the glee club!” Kurt said in a hushed tone into Rachel’s ear. 

“NO?! Are you sure?” She asked. 

“I’m not 100% sure, but I wouldn’t mind helping him figure himself out.” Kurt said, blushing now, but still keeping his head up confidently. 

“KUUURT!” Rachel nearly squealed. 

“Shut up, Rachel!” He said slapping her arm “Nothing wrong with some experimentation.” He said as they passed a familiar blonde, staring at Kurt, she must have heard him, then looking Rachel up and down with a judgemental expression. Rachel tried to stay composed but felt so upset and threatened.  
“Don’t let her get to you, she’s just trying to psych you out!” Rachel nodded at his comment, she knew he was right. She was talented and Quinn knew that, she just was too afraid to confront her in any other way that wasn’t abusing her power of popularity, so at that Rachel rolled her eyes and continued walking to recess with her best friend who was now winking at a fairly tall bleached blonde boy who was staring at the ground. Rachel pinched him giggling, Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. 

“Looks like your boy is interested.” Rachel smirked. Kurt just rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t say he’s my boy, that just makes it harder if he’s not interested!” he tried to shrug off the feeling, but Rachel was convinced that Kurt really liked this guy. Rachel turned back to have a second look at the boy, doing a double take when he was in a letterman jacket. Could this be the new guy everyone was talking about, who took over Finn’s spot as quarterback? Honestly, she prefered him being less popular, because that made him fully her’s and not stared at by all of those social climbing cheerleaders, especially a particularly intoxicating blonde one, trying to steal him away from her. It seemed, everything that was Rachel’s was taken away by Quinn Fabray and she was sick of it! Now she could finally relax, well she thought, until looking back and noticing Quinn talking to the new quarterback, in close proximity, could ruin the chances of him and Kurt being together and she went back to hating her. She wouldn’t tell Kurt, it could be nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn left the classroom with her two best friends, both of them linking fingertips and Santana whispering something into Brittany’s ear that must have been hilarious because the blonde nearly chortles. When Quinn looks back to see what the fuss is, Santana is staring at her, and then at someone else, Quinn rolls her eyes, sick of Santana’s plotting, before she even knows what’s going on. The cheerleader skips towards her, leaving Brittany to catch up and lean on Quinn’s shoulder. 

“Santana thinks you should tap that.” Brittany says. If Quinn had any liquids in her mouth they would’ve sprayed all over anyone walking past, thankfully she didn’t. 

“Excuse me, what?!” She asked. 

“Oh Q, he’s the Quarterback,” Santana said looking over to a taller guy, with obscenely blonde hair and a letterman jacket. 

“Right, this is my claim to popularity, yes? Because otherwise, you’d be the one doing the tapping.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Oh please, you know I won’t touch the Quarterback unless you give me the thumbs up!” Santana batted her eyelashes, feigning innocence. 

“Oh what a generous heart you have!” she smiled, rolling her eyes then looking Santana dead in the eye “Have I ever told you if you dropped out of the Cheerios, you would definitely join the skanks?” Quinn said, causing Santana to fake a scoff. 

“I am appalled!” She said sarcastically, “Well maybe they would appreciate my naturally hoe-like behaviour more than you, you’re practically slut-shaming me!” Santana stopped in front of her locker, batting her eyelashes, Brittany was just switching between looking at both girls as they talked, slightly dumbfounded and confused. 

“Oh Snixx, I know you love it!” Quinn laughed, leaning against the wall, facing away from the boy 10 lockers up that Santana was now staring at and urging Quinn to walk towards him, she rolled her eyes and put on a show. 

She walked towards the unassuming boy and addressed him, “Hey Sam, I thought it’s about time we met,” she fluttered her eyelashes demurely “I’m Quinn, I heard you’re the new quarterback.” She leaned against the locker next to her, looking him up and down, as if sizing him up. 

“Oh hi, Quinn, nice to meet you.” He said, quite flustered, Quinn took this as an invitation and leant in to whisper in his ear. 

“You know, the head cheerleader and quarterback normally end up dating.” she said, resting her arm on his “isn’t that funny?” she asked, staring into his eyes, moving a step closer. She looked over his shoulder to see a peering Rachel, she looked at her for a moment too long and resumed the task at hand. 

“I guess, quite the highschool stereotype, is that what you like?” Sam asked, a bit of cheek sneaking in. She smirked, maybe he could be bearable. 

“The funny one, are we?” she said linking onto his arm. “I could get used to that.” she started walking. “Care to join me in the cafeteria?” She looked over to the befuddled boy next to her, he mustn’t have been used to girl’s attention, strange, he was the typical hottie. 

“Sure thing, Quinn, I’d love to.” He smiled at her. Continuing their walk towards the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, Quinn took Sam to the must go restaurant, Breadstix, she walked in with him, linking her arm in his.   
“I can’t believe you haven’t even heard of Breadstix, Mckinley students practically live here! Though why they do I’m not sure, the food is hardly even italian and the breadsticks are always at least 5 days old.” 

“Bad food or not, I’m excited to have my initiation!” Sam said, as they were directed to their seats. 

“What brings you to Lima now? Out of all of the schools, why choose this one?” She laughed. 

“Is this an interview or something? Because I’m feeling kinda stressed.” Sam pulled the cotton shirt around his neck, trying to catch his breath. 

“I’m sorry, I can never seem to relax people, I’m always so pent up,” Quinn paused, listening to what she had just said, that was overexposing herself if anything, she needed to reign it in “But, I would just like to get to know you, isn’t that what people do on a date?” She asked, smiling softly, the corner of her mouth curling up, keeping her eyes on the blonde, who gazed into hers. 

“I suppose they do,” he looked to the side and chuckled, then brought himself back to reality, “As I was saying, I went to an all boys school, quite a bit further away from here, but well,” he paused, considering his next sentence “my family couldn’t pay the fees for a private boarding school anymore and my dad was offered a new job here in Lima, so we moved.” he nodded, feeling a weight lift off his chest, his cards being laid on the table. 

“Well, that’s fair enough, school can get quite expensive.” Quinn paused, taking in the boy in front of her, he really was a nice guy “I appreciate your candor, I feel in return I should offer some of my own.” she took a deep breath and carried on. “I went to another school before McKinley and was a completely different person, so I know what it’s like to make a big change, but change is good.” She said nodding, not 100% sure she even agreed with what she was saying, but hoped that it seemed like she did. 

“Some change is good, but I think it’s important to stay true to who you are,” he gulped “I know sometimes it’s hard to share everything with others around you, so I guess that’s something we have in common.” He smiled sympathetically, holding Quinn’s hand. She looked at it, as if it were a foreign object, that somehow found its way to her, unsure of why it was there, but she smiled at him, in reassurance, that it was the right decision. 

“Well, I’ll cheers to that!” She let go of his hand hesitantly, liking the comfort it brought and clinked their glasses together. “Any chance I could help you with the things you might not want to share?” She said, not sure what she was trying to drag out of him, but her curiosity took over and she was so close to losing her front. 

“Wow, you’re really different than I expected, but yeah, something I’m not too open about is um my preferences.” He stopped himself, he’d only just met Quinn, she might be the school gossip and this was her way of coaxing things out of her. She noticed the pause lasting for quite some time and started. 

“Preferences, I don’t quite know what you mean, but you don’t have to share.” She said nodding and smiling and something in that smile did it to Sam, he came out with it. 

“I’m pan.” he blurted. Quinn stared at him. Blinking eventually, after what felt like minutes and gulped. 

“Wow, thank you, I mean, you’d be surprised, I like um, feminine people, so that’s, that’s cool.” She said, freaking out because she as good as came out to him, but Sam wasn’t paying attention, he was just happy he’d been received in a positive way that he rushed towards Quinn and kissed her. 

“Thank you for, um, first the kiss,” he laughed and looked away as he pulled back to his side of the table “and thank you for accepting me, you, you’re the first girl I’ve been on a date with actually, with the all boy school thing, I haven’t had many chances but, I really like you Quinn.” Sam rambled. Quinn was in shock, but honestly, she was glad that her slip up wasn’t noticed and she went along with this, with him by her side, which it very much looked like she had him by hook, line and sinker, no one would have to know.


	7. Chapter 7

“Alright ladies, move your asses!” Coach Beiste yelled, the boys continued their squats with medicine balls, hoisting them over their heads and back towards their chest, all but a boy in a wheelchair who held the ball in his lap and wheeled forwards, whilst the other boys took a step forwards after each squat. 

All a sweating mess after a crazily long seeming class the boys rushed towards the showers. One boy stood further back from the crowd and walked towards the room, making his way to a shower after they were all free after most of the students were finished. Sam noticed. The boy deliberately staying away, like he was scared. People didn’t seem to treat him right, he’d noticed and it wasn’t fair. He wasn’t smaller than the other boys, heck, he was nearly taller than him, but he was far more pretty and he guessed, maybe that’s why the stockier, more intimidating guys, made fun of him. He pitied him. He was always able to get away with looking more masculine, around the guys, he fit in a lot better, but this beautiful guy, he got picked on, for appearing the way he was almost certain, the other boys wished they could look like, because who wouldn’t? 

He noticed he must have been staring for too long and averted his eyes to the ground, after all, the other boy was naked. But just as he did that the older boy spoke up.   
“Hey Sam, I noticed you looking,” he said, staring at the embarrassed boy, who was now turning red “Either, you have never seen a skin care regime your back in the shower, or you were trying to look at something else.” He smirked. 

“I’m sorry Kurt, that must have seemed rude,” Sam tried to brush off, laughing, but his eyes facing the floor said it all “and yeah, you never see any of the guys scrubbing their backs in the shower, more a go in, let the water run over them and run out as smelly as before.” Sam said, rolling his eyes. Kurt’s temperament changed as he heard that declaration. 

“Tell me about it, all of the boys here stink and they think I move away from them because I’m intimidated, but really I just respect my nostrils.” he rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“Well I’m glad you think so.” Sam said, still staring at the floor, but he lifted his eyes to talk to Kurt “It’s good to see a guy who takes care of himself.” He smiled. 

“I like to think the way I take care of myself,” Kurt finished washing off the suds with his loofah, then turned around to look at the blonde boy “shows how I’d take care of someone else.” He stares into Sam’s eyes, Sam cannot avert his gaze from those glistening, slightly wet, deep blue eyes. He just smiled.   
“I didn’t know if you’d say yes but I wanted to ask you Sam, if you’d like to sing with me for the duets assignment?” Kurt said, looking a little shy, he walked out of the shower cubicle, with a towel around his waist. 

“Kurt, I’d love to,” Sam said looking at him happily, but then remembered “Quinn did ask me if I would sing with her though, so I’ll ask if she is okay with finding a new partner, but I would love to.” Sam said, ensuring he knew how much he wanted to sing with him. 

“Oh of course, if she asked you first, that’s fine,” he smiled and paused for a second “let me know when you’ve talked to her okay?” He asked smiling at him and nodding. 

“Yeah of course.” Sam said watching as Kurt walked away. Wow, was he in trouble!


	8. Chapter 8

“Nice chat with my bro?” Finn walked up to Sam, standing in front of him, towel around his waist, completely oblivious to his previous conversation. Sam had only just met him but he knew Finn was even more aloof than him and that was a feat in itself. 

“Yeah, he’s really great.” Sam looked down at his lap then back at Finn, who was sitting across from him now. 

“Yeah, that’s my bro.” Finn nodded his head and chuckled. “What was he saying?” he looked a little more confused now, because Sam hadn’t answered his question the way he’d hoped yet. 

“Well,” Sam looked up to Finn, gaining the courage to tell him “Kurt asked me to be his duet partner.” Sam said, straight faced. Finn looked him dead in the eye before blurting out. 

“You can’t do that dude.” He paused “That’s social suicide, singing with a guy, that looks,” Finn startled mumbling and looking at the ground “well that looks ya know…” he trailed off.   
“How, how does it look, Finn,” Sam was angry now, looking at him “does it look ‘gay’” Sam said, using his fingers as fake quotation marks in the air. He waited for any kind of response from Finn, hoping he’d redeem himself. 

“Well, yeah.” Finn looked at him straight in the eye, not faltering. Sam scoffed. 

“And what’s the problem with that?” Sam asked, angry, waiting for a rebuttal, but still, nothing “isn’t your brother gay, what would he say if you were using the way to describe him as something negative, what’s wrong with being gay anyways?” Sam said, trying to keep his cool, but he was pissed off. 

“Nothing, it’s just, if you’re not, then don’t make it look like you are, joining the Glee Club is bad enough dude.” He said, with his head down, he had to be projecting now. 

“Why is all you care about, popularity? Whose to say, I don’t care about popularity and the only reason I’m in the football team is because I like football?” Sam asked, he was starting to get pretty angry, which was very uncommon for him. 

“Okay dude, I get it, but I just think,” Finn said calmingly, because he understood he really did, he hushed his voice and moved closer as he continued “it’s important to realise the kind of shit people are put through, when they think you’re, well, gay is really bad here, like they’ll beat you up and throw you in dumpsters, if not for your popularity, you should at least consider it because if you’re so beat up it’ll be hard to play football.” Finn said reassuringly. Sam was listening to him, fear in his eyes. He had no idea it could get that bad and was actually really considering what Finn had to say. 

“Here’s the thing,” Finn put his hands on each of Sam’s shoulders, letting him know he cared. “I don’t care if you’re gay, or bi, or straight, I’m completely fine with all of those options, okay Sam?” He said waiting for a nod or some kind of clarification, which he got, Sam nodded with a small smile. “But the other guys on the team will, they’ll yell at you and think you’re perving on them, even just for joining Glee Club. That’s what happened to me when I joined. I’ve learnt my lesson, I know even if you are gay, you could be looking at me or not, I don’t mind, heck I share a room with Kurt and we aren’t blood related and I take his word and believe him, he isn’t looking at me, I know that!” 

He said, stopping for breath “the other guys don’t. I’ve got your back Sam and I’m just telling you, that if you choose to sing with Kurt, you could be in a lot more trouble than you’d ever expect.” Finn looked Sam in the eye, he saw the fear swimming in them when his gaze eventually met his. He took his large frame into his, holding around him, letting his sobs fall onto his shoulder. 

Sam left the locker room, after he was consoled by Finn trying to make an important decision, when he saw Quinn, laughing with her friends, so happy, so beautiful and he decided, this once, that maybe the straight line, was the easier path to take.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam walks up to her, still smiling with her friends, how is it she’s always smiling? She notices him and her friends start walking away and smiling back at him.   
“Hey Quinn” he says just smiling, half heartedly. 

“Hey Sam, what’s up?” She asked, she could tell something wasn’t quite right. 

“Um, well,” he looked at his feet “Kurt asked me to sing with him” and he looked up, expecting to see some kind of animosity. 

“Okay,” Quinn was still smiling “what did you say?” 

“Well, I told him I would talk to you, but I thought I’d prefer to sing with you.” He said, a bit awkwardly, but leaned in towards her, she smirked. 

“Oh you’re so sweet, I’m flattered, Sam.” She smiled at him, appreciating his eyes, he really was quite a decent guy, but she felt sorry for Kurt, he must be pretty sad now, yet another guy who isn’t going for him and Sam was even interested in guys, did Kurt know that, now she was just overthinking, gladly Sam interjected. 

“So now that I’m definitely singing with you and the performance is in fact in 3 days, what would you like to sing?” Sam leaned in towards her. 

“Well, I really like Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheeran.” She smiled up at him. 

“And I know the guitar part for that!” Sam added. 

“Well, I think that’s a perfect choice then!” Quinn said, staring into his eyes, unaware that walking past her was one Kurt Hummel, watching them decide their song to rehearse, storming off, realising that he would be alone for this assignment, quickening his pace so he could make his way out of anyone’s view so he could cry in his car before he drove home. 

…  
The next morning, at recess, Sam and Quinn found a science classroom to rehearse in for their performance in two days.   
“I will let you know that I have never played guitar, Sam Evans.” Quinn chuckled as he handed her his guitar. 

“Well, Quinn Fabray, you are an incredible musician,” Quinn giggled at that “and I believe, it will not take a lot of teaching for you to be better than me at guitar.” He cooed. 

“You are extremely flattering, but that won’t get you everywhere in this world.” Quinn rolled her eyes, still unable to wipe the smile off her face. One thing that she would never get used to, is all of the attention she got after losing all of that weight. She was a naturally very attractive person and after some hair dye, makeup and a lot of weight loss, she became a stunner and she knew it. Confidence was something she could never lose, as long as she hardly ever ate and always paired any food with some vinegar, to help burn off the calories, she would love her body. 

“I know that, but it seems to have impressed this beautiful woman I like.” Sam looked around the room, as if talking about someone else. 

“Oh I’m a woman now?” She asked, scoffing. 

“Oh no, not you, I was talking about that teacher, what’s her name,” he looked around, ignoring Quinn cackling and nearly dropping his guitar, “Pilesbury? I forget how to say it.” Sam smirked. 

“Oh shut up, Sam!” 

“Actually, I was thinking of shutting you up.” he moved forwards and pushed his finger up against her lips, letting them part and pressing a chaste kiss to them. “Yeah, that did it.” 

“Although you are extremely charming, we should practice.” Quinn pulled away from the kiss, now not enjoying this childish moment as much as before. 

She didn’t know how much longer she could go along with this thing between her and Sam, because there were only so many kisses she could stand.


	10. Chapter 10

The days passed quickly leading up to the performance and it was quickly the morning of. Rachel came striding into the hallway, then skipped towards Kurt, wanting to check if he was okay after finding out Sam didn’t want to perform with him.   
“How is my favourite gay?” She bounced up behind Kurt startling him. They walked past a group of cheerleaders and Kurt looked Quinn dead in the eye then turned to Rachel. 

“I don’t know, how is she?” He chuckled. 

“Wait what?” Rachel asked, honestly confused and Kurt just rolled his eyes. 

“I’m fine Rachel,” he huffed and then looked back down to the bouncing brunette. “I’ve figured out quite the outfit for my number, I’ll have to leave Spanish class early, thankfully the teacher is very well acquainted with my show choir costumes and the time they take.” he smirked. 

“Oh that’s great! I can’t wait.” she smiled and then got lost in a train of thought “Me and Finn are hoping we can get this win, a date would be nice, I feel like I hardly see him anymore.” She frowned. 

“Well good luck to you, but no offense, I think I’ve got this one in the bag and if I win, I really want to try my luck with the Ken look-a-like again. He may have given in to Barbie this time, but I’ll show him what a good time he can have with Kurt Hummel.” he smirked. 

“Omg Kurt! I’m so happy for you and anything that gets to bring that barbie doll off her throne is something I’m here for!” She said, pulling up in front of her locker. “Well, this is me, I’ll see you soon!” She smiled and leaned in to hug her best friend. 

“Bye Rachel.” he smiled, turning towards the hallway, walking alone to go to his locker. Looking around quickly to see if there were any potential offenders, wanting to push him against any surfaces, it seemed for the moment he was safe. He peered over to the left, double checking had sadly become a reality when scoping out possible threats, but he saw Sam, he didn’t know if seeing him or a bully was worse at the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to talk to him, he’d really hurt him and he wouldn’t hurt his pride and stoop down to asking him what happened, so he walked off, after just a few paces he heard a scurrying behind him, but he persisted towards his locker, although class didn’t start for another 20 minutes, he usually felt safer in a spot that wasn’t highly populated with jocks, since his locker was with the girls they were either not there, or otherwise occupied. The scurrying got louder and when he had nearly passed the classroom closest to his locker he saw Sam standing right next to him. 

“Oh Kurt, I was trying to catch up to you, those boots really don’t slow you down, do they?” He asked, staring at his knee high boots. Kurt looked at his puppy dog eyes for a moment and then looked away rolling his eyes, whatever this way of sucking up to him was, he wasn’t interested. Sam then turned Kurt around to face him and sent a shock up Kurt’s spine, until his eyes were opened comically wide. 

“Sam, what are you doing?” he asked, gritting his teeth and looking around everywhere, Sam must have gotten the message and grabbed onto his arm and directed him to follow him into the classroom. Kurt relaxed a bit, knowing there weren’t prying eyes, but then he lost that feeling after he realised he was alone in a room with Sam and got a bit excited. 

“So firstly, Kurt,” he slowed down his breathing, which hitched when he held onto Kurt and spoke softer “I am so sorry that I’m not singing with you but I really wanted to get a chance to explain myself.” Kurt crossed his arms.

“Go on.” he said looking away from him, not wanting to lose his tough front. 

“Well, Finn told me the hell you went through for being gay and I didn’t want to draw too much attention to myself right now, because I’m not as strong as you.” Sam said, then realised what he’d basically confessed, so had Kurt, eyes nearly bulging out of his head. 

“Sam, you’re, did you just say you were…” he paused, replaying what Sam said in his head “did you just say you’re, or maybe I’m going crazy because you.” Kurt babbled looking all around until Sam grabbed onto his forearms. 

“Kurt, calm down, I’m, well, I’m pan, I like...everyone.” he said confidently, trusting Kurt, even though he’d just met him “Well, of course not everyone at the same time but-” 

“It’s okay Sam, I know what pan is” Kurt giggled and grabbed onto Sam’s forearms and looked into his eyes appreciatively. “I’m so proud of you, that would’ve been hard to say.” 

“Yeah,” Sam nodded “surprisingly, it wasn’t as hard to say as I thought!” He smiled. “Well, it was easier to tell you,” Kurt’s smile turned into a look of adoration. “I trust you.” Sam admitted. 

“I’m, thank you Sam, I’m honoured.” he smiled, the most genuine smile he’d had in a long time.   
“I understand that it’s easier to play Ken and Barbie than Ken and a slightly more effeminate Bobby Darin.” Kurt shrugged. “You can definitely sing with her and I forgive you.” he chuckled softly. Sam took his hands in his larger ones, looking into Kurt’s eyes, Kurt looked at their hands. 

“Thank you Kurt, I promise, I’ll make it up to you!” He said. 

“Well, maybe if I win the duets competition, you can use my second ticket to Breadstix.” Kurt suggested, looking for any sign of agreement in Sam’s eyes.


End file.
